


A secret beta...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, John Watson's Blog, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is a great writer!





	A secret beta...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asophogus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asophogus/gifts), [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> @Asophogus: Thanks for the suggestion 'beta'
> 
> @Notjustmom: Thanks for all the great work as beta for my 'long' stories :-) Hope this one won't burn your eyes! lol
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom ;-)

John was writing up the story of their latest adventure in the blog. It was a superb case with false identifies, smugglers, the kidnapping of a duke and an awful lot of running! _And Sherlock was magnificent... Brilliant, funny, sexy... God, I must stop this immediately._

“Time to go to bed!” _alone_ he adds in his head. “I’ll read over everything tomorrow. I don’t know why, but it’s always better after a night of sleep. I am _that_ good!” He laughs. “Goodnight! Don't forget to sleep a few hours...”

Not lifting his eyes from his book, Sherlock replies, “hum... Goodnight John”

Once his friend was upstairs, Sherlock opens his computer and logs into John’s blog as an administrator. _He really must change that password! The date of our first case is really too easy. John… always so sentimental!_

Quickly, he reads the draft, changing punctuation, verbs… Toning down the admiration that was showing in every sentence. It was the same text, but better… a bit less tacky. Saving the corrections he made before he closes the website, Sherlock was satisfied and not at all feeling guilty.

John never realized that Sherlock worked on his draft. “You can’t deny it Sherlock, it’s perfect!”

Smiling, Sherlock watches his friend, proud of what they accomplished together. _Even a talented writer need a good beta..._

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
